


Aime-Moi, Aime-Moi, Aime-Moi

by Zygella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: EDGY KIDS, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: I'm good, right? Right? Look at all we've done together, look at all I've sacrificed for you. I'm good, right? I am dedicated to you in every way, I would die for you, over and over again, I have. You bring me back, I MUST be good, right?But I'm not good enough. It hurts.This pain...this curse. Undo it. Undo it.You've made me undone. Now it's your turn.





	Aime-Moi, Aime-Moi, Aime-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to edgy songs  
> Hey new Quantic Kids Group Chat chapter coming soon by the way

I'm good, right? Right? Look at all we've done together, look at all I've sacrificed for you. I'm good, right? I am dedicated to you in every way, I would die for you, over and over again, I have. You bring me back, I MUST be good, right?  
  
But I'm not good enough. It hurts.  
  
This pain...this curse. Undo it. Undo it.  
  
You've made me undone. Now it's your turn.

I love it when you run, my Lady. It reminds me of when we used to be together. On the same side. You run from me now with fear shaking you to your bones, and it's maddening. Look at the way you quiver under my gaze. Look at the way your eyes are blown wide, your shining blue gaze moving frantically to look at anything but me. But you can't help it, something in your head draws them straight back to me in a trance like you've never known. Drunk, on fear. As I am drunk on you.

Red suits you. It always has, of course, but this shade is so much better. Deep, flowing red. Tastes tangy. Tastes like you. Your heart is on your sleeve, my Lady. It throbs like a fish gasping for air, but it's slowly fading. Personally, I don't like your eyes anymore. They're dull and cloudy. Why can't they still be bright and shining, like the way they used to when you'd smile at me? Your lips, they're pressed together, they're not moving. You won't even speak to me anymore. Why couldn't you just love me? Why did you have to make this so difficult?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Your heart is mine now. Heart, body, everything. It's all mine.

Oh? Marinette?

I see. I didn't really expect it to be anyone else. I knew in the back of my head it probably was you. I suppose Alya's going to have to be dealt with later. Perhaps I should leave her a part of you too? Or maybe I should just kill her. No, I won't. She wasn't who I was after. You being gone will torture her more than being dead. I suppose a lot of people will miss you. Too bad for them. You're mine, all mine, no one else can have you.

Your Kwami is annoying. I wish I could tear her to pieces too, but he wouldn't be too happy with me if I did. He wants your Miraculous, see? Sorry for ripping them out of your ears so violently, my Lady, but you don't need them anymore. You still wear a suit of red even without them, and you look just as stunning in this one. My Lady.

You and I are matching! Your blood, I'll rub it all over my white suit, everywhere, so no more white shines. I want to keep as much of you as I can, I'll never detransform, I'll never kill another person if it means I can keep my suit clean of everything but your delicious blood. My stupid gold bell, who needs that? I'll wear your heart on my neck in its place, proudly.

Huh? Your Kwami is still trying to protect you. She's crying over your opened body. Looks like I wasn't the only one you made fall in love with you. Everyone loves you. But you couldn't even love me back.

No matter. He loves me now. I hear him, praising me, loving me, I preen under his words! I am his greatest achievement. I will bring him your Miraculous now like the loyal cat I have always been.

Remember those times, my Lady? Where I was your loyal cat? I still am, I promise, but I am also loyal to him.

...

You still can't love me back, can you? YOU NEVER WILL! THAT'S ALL I EVER WANTED! I JUST WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME! I was sad, trapped, alone in my life, you were the only thing keeping me going! But even though you were all that... you never thought of me. You never loved me. Never.

Just love me. Please, love me. Love me. Love me. _Love me. **LOVE ME!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure what this even is. Short piece of Chat Blanc being a fuckin maniac I guess.


End file.
